


SamuraiPrincessMechanic

by clarkeprincessgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeprincessgriffin/pseuds/clarkeprincessgriffin





	SamuraiPrincessMechanic

Clarke walks into her tent tired and stressful after a long day of hunting down the remaining mountain men and just couldn't resist her urges to relax so she slowly removes her clothes and lays down starting to rub her pussy with her fingers

Octavia and Raven are walking the perimeter inside Camp Jaha when they get to Clarke's tent they hear moaning coming from inside as soon as they walk inside they see the blonde fingering herself with one hand and using the other to grip her breast 

Both girls look on both stunned and extremely turned on so the next second both of them are kissing softly all while Clarke gets closer to her climax then she opens her eyes "OMG what are you two doing in here" while she tries to cover herself up

Octavia looks at Clarke smiling "Well princess you looked like you were having so much fun we thought we would join you" as Raven takes her clothes off walking over to the blonde kissing her softly while Octavia strips and starts sucking on Clarke's nipples

Clarke moans softly as Octavia plays with her nipples and Raven ties Clarke's hands down so she can't move and so the girls can have some fun "Raven I think I'm going have to tie you up next after this" Clarke's says giggling

Octavia slowly bites every inch of Clarke's skin while slowly entering her pussy with two fingers not caring about taken it easy she wants to girl to beg for everything that's going to happen, Raven moves behind Octavia and starts teasing her clit with her tongue

Octavia moans while thrusting her fingers faster and faster inside Clarke while using her tongue to lock every inch of her skin wanting her to lose complete control, Clarke moans louder and begins to arch her back while reaching her climax again and again

Clarke moans "Pleas...e O I wa....nt to cum" begging and pleading for the brunette to let her finally break and Octavia does just that she thrusts her fingers fast enough she can feel Clarke cumming as she then pulls her fingers out and starts licking them "Damn Clarke why do you have to taste so good" Octavia says before cumming herself realizing what Raven has been doing with her fingers

"Well girls this has been fun we better do this again real soon" Raven says before getting dressed and leaving Clarke's tent with both girls just laying on the bed holding each other trying to bring themselves down from they best orgasms they've ever had


End file.
